


Black Sun Saturdays

by seerofdream



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake is the only one who can bring out Sun's quiet side, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, black sun freeform, calm saturdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerofdream/pseuds/seerofdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Sun's peaceful Saturday routine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Sun Saturdays

**Author's Note:**

> A random fluffy idea that I had and wrote because I couldn't sleep, so why not? I just feel like these two would have the kind of relationship that thrives in the comfortable silences as much as anything else. Hopefully it doesn't seem super ooc for you all.

Looking back, neither of them could really say how this Saturday tradition had started. Neither of them really cared. How it had begun didn’t matter to them, so long as they knew it would continue. It was these moments of peace and stillness that grounded them – in themselves, in each other, in their lives. Every Saturday, without fail, would find them together, outside under a tree if it was warm enough, inside in a window seat if it wasn’t. Somewhere along the way, their routine had become so established that they no longer even needed to communicate when or where they would meet. Blake would just pick up her latest novel from its place on her nightstand and find Sun. When he saw her approaching, he’d leap down from whatever perch he’d found to make mischief from with a smile, and sit with his back leaned against a tree or wall. As soon as he was comfortable situated, Blake would join him, leaning her back squarely against his chest as he wound his arms around her waist. Then, contentedly enveloped in one another’s presence, still without saying anything, Blake would open her book and begin to read. They’d stay like this for hours at a time, sometimes reading (Sun over Blake’s shoulder), sometimes drifting off to sleep, sometimes simply enjoying each other’s presence, the synchronized rise and fall of their breaths, the closeness, the shared warmth.

Every now and then, Sun would break the silence. More often than not, it was to ask some silly question that had occurred to him. It always started with: “Hey Blake, d’you ever wonder why…”. “D’you ever wonder why the sky is blue?” “D’you ever wonder why we call birds chirping ‘singing’ but don’t call other animal noises song?” “D’you ever wonder why the leaves here change color in the fall?” Blake’s response was similarly predictable. Her bow would twitch and her lips would curve upwards in a small, amused smile. Eyes never moving from the page in front of her, she’d give a brief reply. (“I believe it has to do with their photosynthetic systems and their inability to get enough sunlight in winter.”) Sun would respond with a brief, thoughtful “huh”, and continue to ponder the thought until another caught his attention. Blake, meanwhile, would smile again to herself, enjoying Sun’s innocent nature and childlike fascination with the world, before returning her attention to her book.

It was in this same position and this same candid, casual way that, years later, Sun asked her,

“Hey Blake, d’you ever wonder why we’re not married?”

“I believe it’s because you never proposed.” Blake responded, just as casually.

“Huh.” A pause. “Hey Blake?”

“Yes, Sun?”

“D’you wanna marry me?” Blake thought for a moment.

“I believe I do.” She stated simply, turning to the next page in her book.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. That's it. (The page turn wasn't meant to just be casual, not symbolic, but hey, it works that way too! :D)  
> Again, my understanding of the characters is that they are just on this same, nonchalant wavelength that doesn't need grand expressions or displays of emotion, it's just comfortably understood. May or may not be headcanon for you. That's the nature of fanfiction/art/media.  
> Anyways, what do you think? Yea? Nay? Wow? Meh? Comment! :)


End file.
